


A Letter of Unspoken Words

by Amortentia_Zarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assumed Unrequited Love, Confessions, Gen, Heartbreak, Letter, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Harry Potter - Freeform, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amortentia_Zarry/pseuds/Amortentia_Zarry
Summary: In which Draco writes a letter to Harry.





	A Letter of Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> Based off of my pathetic non-relationship with this guy :(
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter Universe or the characters in it. Full credit goes to J. K. Rowling. This is purely a work of fiction.

Dear Harry,

Once, years ago, before I knew you-the real you, I wrote you a letter. 

And I don't even know why I did it. At the time we didn't even speak or interact at all. It was something of an unspoken agreement made on both our parts. I could barely tolerate you and you- I'm not sure what you felt , but you went along with it. And you played your part so perfectly that I almost believed it-/did/ believe it for a while. But my fingers felt compelled to write and so they did and the product was something meant for you. And it was strange and yet fitting. An apology of sorts.

I didn't send it.

A month later we were pushed together by what some may call fate, and I told you that I didn't hate you and you- you sat in surprise but a week later we were talking. And I was still uncomfortable but it was fine. It was finally fine. And some stupid comment made you insecure and we somehow drifted apart once more. And you put up your shield and dressed yourself in armour, ready for a battle that I didn't even know had started between us.

And you turned your tongue into a gun, your words into bullets, and you aimed it directly at me. The wounds burned and bled and I struggled to stay alive under their continuous attack. Baffled and hurt, my new found respect for you dissolved into hatred. But when I, too, fired my gun you grasped your chest in shock and hurt, and guilt filled me in a way that I couldn't understand. Nevertheless I forced myself to swallow the ache and remind myself that you had thrown the first knife.

Months past and then suddenly I was staring at you once again. But you were different and better and more beautiful than ever. And /that/ left me in a worse state of confusion than I ever had been in. Because now you weren't just you. No, you were /beautiful/. And your smile was like the lights on a Christmas tree and it was aimed at me. And you eyes were dew-drop green, inviting and kind and they seemed to say things to me that your lips never did.

And then I knew you. 

And you were better than anything I could have ever imagined. And you understood me and I thought that maybe I understood you too. 

And then you left.

And my heart broke into a million pieces. And I realised I was in love with you. But it was too late and you were gone and the next time I saw you I couldn't look at you, and you left again. This time for good. Forever. 

I still beat myself up about it. 

All the things I wish I could've said. 

All the things I should've.

Since then, we've only spoken once and it wasn't enough and it only left me more broken than before. You've moved on. You're happy.

I'd still break my heart for you.

I'm still in love with you.

/Maybe one day I'll tell you that./

Yours forever, 

Draco.

(The boy you left behind.)

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what this is tbh. Please let me know what you think. I need this.
> 
> -Savannah
> 
> Tumblr: https://amortentia-zarry.tumblr.com


End file.
